brebaje
by carmen.munoz.1000469
Summary: dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y esto ocurrira con victoria y esteban dos chicos de la escuela que son compañeros pero no pueden verse ninguno de los dos por que se detestan pero gracias a un proyecto escolar descubriran que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro pero deberan sobresalir a muchas adversidades y desafios lograran realizar estos jovenes luchar por su amor?
1. nuestro comienzo

Esta es la historia de 2 chicos que se conocen atreves del tiempo (1 año para ser exactos) ambos son compañeros de escuela pero se odian con toda el alma y cuando trabajan en equipo se hablan solo por compromiso pero después vuelve a ser todo normal entre los dos es decir, pleitos, pleitos, y más pleitos y además de eso ofensas. Nuestro querido protagonista lleva por nombre Esteban Martínez Sánchez. Quien es un chico alto, muy guapo, inteligente, y sobre todo fuerte ya que el entrena artes marciales con su padre, pero al igual que él es una persona sumamente orgullosa por lo fuerte que es.

Nuestra querida protagonista lleva por nombre Victoria Hernandez Martínez quien es una chica de estatura baja, muy bonita, e inteligente utiliza lentes y también es una persona muy orgullosa pero eso es por que los chicos la traicionaron jugando con ella y diciéndole "te amo" y el ultimo chico le rompió el corazón dejándole destrozada y sin querer saber cosa alguna de los hombres.

Luís uno de los mejores amigos de victoria y de Esteban les decía - **¿Por qué no se dan la oportunidad de tratarse? Estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien-** pero ambos decían -**¡jamás!**- y viéndose un poco preocupado decidió pedir ayuda a una de sus maestras esta lo escucho y decido realizar un plan en el que consistía convivir todo 1 año juntos cuidando a un bebe falso durante 4 meses, posteriormente el resto del año ellos solos . Esto lo realizo con el fin de observar algunos valores en cada pareja de su salón de clases, como es principalmente el respeto, la comunicación, la tolerancia y la paciencia. Platicándole su maestra a Luis su plan este decidió apoyarla consiguiendo a todos los bebes.

Al realizarlo la maestra dijo a los alumnos en la clase.-**muchachos esta será una practica para su ultima calificación y consiste en lo siguiente. Tengo un papelito con el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, al pasar yo por sus lugares cada quien tomara uno por que esta practica es de 2 personas, es decir de un chico con una chica con la que convivirán todo un año al igual que con un bebe falso que cuidaran durante 4 meses y el resto del año ustedes solos-** como era de esperarse los muchachos respondieron negativamente y la maestra al escuchar esto les dijo – **pues pueden no hacerla pero si no la realizan se Irán directamente a extraordinario-** al final de cuentas aceptaron por que nadie quería el extraordinario, posteriormente la maestra comento a los alumnos – **para que esta practica sea legal tendrán que firmar un contrato que es como si se casaran por lo civil y al finalizar el año firmaran de nueva cuenta el contrato y volverán a su vida normal, pero esta vez para separarse.-**resignados aceptaron el trato y Victoria y Esteban se decían en mente –**"cualquier persona seria mejor que el(ella)"**- pero valla sorpresa al descubrir que a victoria le tocaría trabajar con Esteban y a este con victoria al descubrirlo ambos dijeron -**¡nooooooo!**- pero no podían cambiar por que era unánime al salir de la escuela Esteban comento a victoria **-no creas que por que vamos a vivir juntos cambiara mi concepto de ti, y solo te soportare por un año, por fortuna este se va rápido-** victoria contesto entonces al comentario de Esteban –**igual yo te digo lo mismo Esteban, solo te hablare por compromiso y por lo menos en algo estamos de acuerdo tu y yo ninguno de los dos nos soportamos-** se retiraron a sus casas y ambos dieron a sus padres la noticia. Los padres de los jovenes aceptaron la práctica de ellos así que victoria preparo sus maletas en su casa, mientras que en la casa de Esteban se estaba preparando todo para la llegada de victoria y su hijo a casa de Este y en la noche ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Al día siguiente se firmo el contrato de todo un año, las chicas recibieron sus formulas que eran equivalentes a todos los meses que hay

En un año, después recibieron a sus bebes y al último todo lo necesario para estos (ropa, leche, biberones, pañales, shampoo, jabón…etc.) la maestra pidió a los chicos salir un momento de el salón ya que les explicaría a las chicas como cuidar de sus bebes, el bebe que recibieron Victoria y Esteban fue un varoncito el cual posteriormente llevaría por nombre Luís Ernesto. al llegar a casa de Victoria por sus cosas las lagrimas no se pudieron evitar Victoria presento a su hijo por un momento a su familia y después se despidió de ellos. llegaron después a la casa de Esteban este la presento a sus padres y después le mostró su habitación y la del bebe, mientras ella acomodaba su ropa y la del bebe Esteban salio fuera de la casa con su novia llamada clara ella a el solo lo quería por su dinero, y el a ella si la quería de verdad _( o eso es lo que el creía)_ al llegar a su casa no pregunto ni por victoria ni por su hijo, su mama doña laura se vio un poco preocupada y decidió actuar así que un día estaba platicando con victoria en la cocina mientras le preparaba el biberón al bebe. esto sucedió una semana después de que victoria llegara a casa de Esteban. en la noche Esteban llego y al verlo victoria antes de retirarse pidió a doña laura hablara con Esteban y le pidiera que actuara como un padre postizo, se retiro victoria y se topo con Esteban pero ni siquiera se hablaron solo lo decían todo con el pensamiento así que cada quien se fue por su camino Esteban con su mama y victoria con su bebe, al llegar Esteban con su mama este dijo **–ya no la soporto por que el año no pasa rápido-** doña laura comento entonces. **–tranquilízate hijo apenas tienes una semana deja que el plazo se valla como es y por ahora intenta comportarte como un padre postizo, ya que a ese niño lo tendrás solo por 4 meses**- Esteban comento entonces a su mama**-lo intentare mamá solo espero que si se valla pronto el año-**doña Laura se decía para si _"te vas a enamorar de victoria hijo lo presiento"_-al día siguiente Luis Ernesto es decir el hijo de victoria y Esteban se enfermo victoria lo llevo entonces a el medico y pidió a doña laura que si Esteban de casualidad preguntaba por ella le dijera en donde se encontraba, esta accedió pero no se dio por que ese día Esteban salio con clara y al ir de regreso a su casa se encontró a Ricardo uno de sus compañeros de la escuela y empezaron a platicar, Ricardo empezó a contar a Esteban como era su compañera claudia con el y su niña el cual lleva por nombre consuelo. –**claudia la verdad no se hace cargo de mi niña pero yo si y aunque esa niña solo es temporal es un encanto y aprovechare cada minuto que me encuentre con ella al igual que con claudia por que en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas –** después se despidieron y al llegar a su casa Esteban estuvo pensando en lo que Ricardo le dijo y decidió actuar. Mientras tanto victoria se pasó toda la noche en vela por que su hijo tenía mucha fiebre. Al día siguiente Esteban se levanto con la necesidad de ver a victoria y a su hijo y darles los buenos días al abrir la habitación de victoria pudo notar que no estaba, pregunto entonces a su mamá y esta le dijo-**victoria esta con tu hijo en su cuarto**-cuando Esteban fue doña laura se preguntaba-_¿"a este que mosca la pico"?_- cuando Esteban abrió la puerta del cuarto de su pequeño hijo victoria estaba dormida posteriormente esta despertó, toco la frente de su hijo y ya se encontraba tranquila por que la fiebre había cedido. Luego se volteo y miro a Esteban, al momento le comento-**Esteban me asustaste-**victoria sabia que no podía hablar en el cuarto de su hijo entonces salieron y Esteban pregunto a victoria-**¿Qué le paso a nuestro hijo victoria?** respondió**-nuestro hijo se enfermo de fiebre y lo lleve al medico para que lo revisara y solo tenia una infección pero ¿Por qué preguntas? Si tanto tú como yo queremos que el plazo se valla rápido-** Esteban comento entonces **–si es cierto pero es mejor que los dos dejemos que el plazo se valla como es ¿no lo crees así?-** victoria dijo – **si es cierto que otra cosa se puede hacer-**después se separaron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Esteban con su papá don Arturo y victoria con doña Laura a realizar las compras para la semana.

Al regresar de compras doña Laura y victoria esta fue a darle de comer a su hijo. Y al llegar con su hijo el que se encontraba en la habitación era Esteban y al mirarlo pregunto sorprendida-**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Esteban?-** este respondió **–solo quería estar con mi hijo, pues hoy en la mañana me sentí con la necesidad de verlos a ti y a nuestro hijo-**victoria se sorprendió mucho de que esteban dijera esa cosa y en mente decía-"_y a este muchacho ¿Qué le paso?"-_ pero no hiso caso y al reaccionar tomo a su hijo para poder alimentarlo al tomarlo entre sus brazos esteban le pregunto**-¿crees que pueda alimentarlo yo victoria?-**victoria mas extrañada que nunca se decía en mente _–"¿Qué le pasa a este"?_-pero después de un momento le dijo victoria a esteban **–claro por que no además después de todo tu también eres su papá-** después le dio al niño a esteban y le dijo como tomar al bebe y que esteban lo pudiera alimentar ,esteban al tomarlo entre sus brazos después de una semana y darle de comer lloro de emoción y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, victoria mas emocionada decidió no decir nada porque ella quería que esteban experimentara lo que se siente tener en los brazos a su bebe. Una vez que el niño termino de comer esteban se lo dio a su mama para que lo pusiera a repetir al poco tiempo le cambiaron el pañal, jugaron con él y lo durmieron al dormirlo lo acostaron en su cuna y victoria dijo **-es un angelito cuando duerme- **y esteban al mismo tiempo dijo** -al igual que tu-**


	2. quiero salvarte

victoria no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que le pregunto-**¿Qué dijiste esteban**?-este tratando de zafarse le dijo -q**ue al igual que mi novia clara el niño es un ángel cuando duerme**-victoria solo dijo aunque no me lo crean en tono de celosa-**a estas hablando de tu novia**-después esteban dijo -**si ¿de quien más crees que estaría hablando?-**victoria a su comentario hiso caso omiso y solo se resigno a decir-**de nadie tienes razón**-después salieron de puntillas del cuarto del bebe y cada quien se fue por su lado ya que esteban iba a salir con clara y victoria a realizar la comida con doña Laura sin embargo estaba distraída y pensante pero después se olvido de ello y el día transcurrió normal. a la mañana siguiente doña Laura y victoria fueron a comprar las cosas para la semana al súper mercado y mientras victoria esperaba a doña Laura pudo escuchar una conversación por teléfono entre clara y otro chico llamado adrian donde clara le decía a este chico –**pero mi amor tu sabes que yo no amo a esteban solo te amo a ti y únicamente estoy con esteban con el dinero porque lo aborrezco por que así cuando sus padres mueran y sin nadie con quien compartir esa casa será de esteban una vez que me case con él en la luna de miel lo matare y yo seré la única dueña y señora de esa casa para poder vivir ahí felices durante el resto de nuestras vidas amor de mis amores-**después de esta conversación victoria se quedo con el ojo cuadrado y diciendo en mente "**estúpida clara pero no dejare que le hagas daño a esteban ni a su familia tampoco"**-sin embargo se regaño a ella misma diciendo-**pero a mí que me interesa si le hace daño o no en fin es muy su vida"** al regresar de compras doña Laura y victoria esta subió a darle de comer a su hijo y quien se encontraba en la habitación era esteban después escucho una conversación digamos de padre a hijo donde esteban decía-**hola campeón yo soy tu papá, sabes qué victoria es tu mamá y a pesar de que no siempre me cae bien por ti me voy a aguantar y victoria tiene razón es muy bonito convivir contigo aunque no se si podre soportar que victoria viva todo un año aquí conmigo, sin embargo 1 año se pasa rápido y no creo que pase gran cosa en ese tiempo**-victoria entro entonces a la habitación con el alma hecha pedazos porque esteban la había lastimado también en lo más profundo de su ser pero disimulándolo muy bien entro a la habitación y tomo a su hijo en los brazos para darle de comer fue en ese momento en que clara llego a casa de esteban y esta se salió del cuarto del bebe para salir con clara al balcón, mientras tanto victoria con su bebe en brazos tuvo una conversación que quedaría entre ellos como si el bebe pudiera entender a su mama donde ella le decía-**sabes corazón tu papi tiene razón yo tampoco lo aguanto mucho a el y en ocasiones me cae mal y su novia es peor solo esta con el por el dinero es una cínica desvergonzada, ya se que es muy su problema pero no quiero que esa tipa lastime a tu papa pero eso será solo nuestro secreto verdad bebe-** el pequeño le sonrió a su madre como si dijera el mismo "**si mama no te preocupes** "después de un rato el bebe se durmió en los brazos de su mama y ella lo dejo en su cuna para que el bebe durmiera su siesta, después salió del cuarto del bebe y para dirigirse a su cuarto debía pasar por el pasillo del balcón y ahí se encontró una imagen que no le gusto nada se trataba de clara y esteban besándose.

Victoria se sentía furiosa y al mismo tiempo con ganas de romperle la cara a su noviecita clara pero después se regaño a ella misma diciendo "_si esteban decide o no estar con clara que es una engaña chicos pues allá él a mí que me tiene que importar es muy su vida "_después se fue a su cuarto con ganas de llorar por lo que había visto y al mirarse en el espejo se preguntaba a ella misma ¿**Por qué me siento celosa de que clara este con esteban?¿será que quiero estar yo en su lugar o es que esteban empieza a gustarme?-**no quería darse cuenta de que esteban comenzaba a gustarle y a mirarlo como hombre, como compañero y como confidente y mientras victoria estaba con sus dudas esteban acompaño a clara a su casa y cuando estaba de regreso a su casa se encontró con Ricardo el cual estaba con su pequeña cuando comenzaron a hablar de cómo se comportan sus compañeras con ellos y sus hijos y al preguntarle Ricardo a esteban que como le estaba yendo con Claudia su compañera a lo que este respondió –l**legamos a un acuerdo ella ira con su familia este fin de semana y yo cuidare a nuestra hija y ella la cuidara el siguiente fin de semana pero te confieso algo de hombre a hombre creo que estoy empezando a querer a Claudia y no sé cómo fue que paso pero lo siento y lo es además quiero protegerla de todo y contra todo**- después de que esteban escucho a Ricardo y acerca de lo de su hija y Claudia esteban reflexiona y le dijo –**te confieso algo Richard yo también dejare que victoria valla con su familia este fin de semana que los ha de extrañar muchísimo así que yo cuidare a nuestro hijo y después lo cuidaremos los dos por que ya se merece un buen descanso y asi sirve que le ayudo con nuestro hijo-**a lo que ricardo comento**-es una gran idea así le darás una gran ayuda-**despues de despidieron y cada quien se fue por su rumbo al llegar esteban a su casa y como ya era de noche antes de ir a su habitacion tomo valor para ir al cuarto de victoria,fue entonces que respiro profundo y toco a la puerta

continuara


	3. eres un buen padre

se dirigió al cuarto de victoria, ella se estaba preparando ya para dormirse pero tenía la corazonada de que esteban la iría a ver y cuando se disponía a recostarse esteban toco la puerta a lo que ella pregunto-¿Quién es?-esteban muy nervioso le dijo-soy soy yo victoria esteban-victoria al escuchar la voz de esteban se estremeció se sentía extraña pero respiro profundo y dijo-adelante esteban-al momento de abrir la puerta el guapo chico pregunto-¿interrumpo en algo?-y victoria mas nerviosa que nada le temblaban las manos y los pies pero disimulándolo perfectamente le dijo-yo me estaba preparando para dormir-esteban se sintió inoportuno así que dijo-entonces mejor regreso después-pero victoria lo detuvo diciendo-no te vayas esteban además aun no tengo sueño dime en que puedo servirte-esteban se sorprendió al escuchar a victoria pedirle que se quedara pero accedió y un poco nervioso le dijo-es que yo quería pedirte un favor-victoria se sorprendió al escuchar eso de esteban ya que nunca se atrevería a pedirle algo a victoria, pero después se sintió curiosa y le dijo-¿tu me quieres pedir a mi un favor?- esteban respondió –si quisiera que me prestaras a nuestro hijo por este fin de semana y tu puedes ir a tu casa que de seguro extrañas mucho a tu familia yo te doy mi permiso-victoria se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar eso de esteban y para demostrarle que estaba agradecida le dijo a esteban-claro que si esteban además como te lo dije una vez tú también eres su papa- entonces esteban se acerco a victoria y le dijo al oído.-solo quiero recompensarte todo el trabajo que has hecho ahora me toca a mi cuidar del bebe-victoria sentía estremecerse con las palabras que esteban le decía, le parecían una melodía inigualable y maravillosa y después ella le respondió de la misma manera diciendo a esteban-gracias por todo esteban-y por impulso o deseo le beso la mejilla y con eso quería decir que aceptaba entrenar a esteban para cuidar a su bebe durante toda la semana. Esteban al salir del cuarto de victoria se dirigió a su cuarto un poco ruborizado y acariciándose la mejilla donde recibió el beso de su esposa se sentía feliz pero después se regaño a el mismo diciendo-no puedo enamorarme de victoria yo amo a clara y no la cambiaría por nadie ni siquiera por la tonta de victoria-después se fue a dormir. El fin de semana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así que victoria fue a su casa y Luis Ernesto se quedo con su papa y sus abuelos paternos y en la noche victoria llego de casa de sus papas a la casa de esteban y se dirigió en primera instancia al cuarto de su hijo y al descubrir que no estaba se preocupo, doña Laura la tranquilizo diciéndole- descuida victoria el bebe esta con mi hijo en su cuarto-victoria se sorprendió mucho de escuchar eso pero después le pregunto a doña Laura como se había portado esteban con el bebe, mientras las dos hermosas mujeres estaban en la cocina doña Laura le dijo a victoria-no le vallas a decir que yo te dije pero estuvo muy cariñoso con el bebe, solo entrenaba en el momento que se dormía el bebe pero estaba muy atento de los horarios y del bebé hasta con decirte que vino clara por el pero este le dijo "lo siento clara hoy no podre salir contigo así que nos vemos después por que estoy cuidando a mi hijo "-así que clara se fue hecha una furia-victoria no podía creer lo que escuchaba esteban atendió muy bien al bebe y lo que le dijo doña laura será secreto de ellas dos únicamente después doña laura se fue a dormir y victoria fue al cuarto de esteban. Después ella vio un cuadro muy hermoso en el cuarto de esteban por que padre e hijo estaban los dos dormidos y recostados en el sillón, las lagrimas querían salir del rostro de victoria al ver una escena tan tierna y al querer cobijarlos esteban se despertó, el miro a victoria aun un poco dormido donde victoria le hacia la seña de que no hiciera ruido por el bebe entonces despacio ambos padres llevaron a su hijo a su habitación y al salir de él, esteban le pregunto a victoria-¿Cómo te fue en tu casa victoria?-esta le respondió-muy bien esteban muchas gracias te mandaron saludos toda mi familia pero ¿y a ti como te fue con nuestro hijo esteban?-este le contesto- muy bien victoria y tenias razón es un buen niño se porto muy bien solo que me costó mucho trabajo dormirlo pero al final lo logre y creo del cansancio yo también me quede dormido-entonces victoria le dijo a esteban –mi corazón tenía toda la razón esteban eres un buen padre- esteban al comentario de victoria se ruborizo y para que esta no lo viera así se volteo y al recuperar su color se volteo con victoria y le dijo-entonces ¿si crees que lo hice bien victoria?-esta le dijo claro que si esteban

continuara


	4. discusion marital

al día siguiente después del desayuno victoria fue a ver a su hijo y saber cómo se encontraba ya que había soñado toda la noche con el y al ver que se encontraba muy bien se retiro ya que el bebe dormía plácidamente. y al querer bajar a la cocina se topo con esteban y de forma muy grosera le dijo-fíjate por donde caminas victoria.-a lo que ella muy molesta le respondió-¿yo? Tu eres el que debería de fijarse además si no te querías topar conmigo puedes irte por el otro lado que hay otra escalera.-a esto esteban respondió-te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y tu y ese niño solo están de arrimados.-victoria se sintió más dolida y furiosa que nunca así que le respondió-entonces si el niño y yo solo estamos de arrimados porque me pediste que te enseñara como cuidarlo y como alimentarlo y te portaste también con el e respóndeme esteban-esteban solo respondió-fue por lastima a mi mismo por eso lo hice-victoria furiosa le dijo-entonces no me hubieras dicho nada. de que querías cuidarlo si lo hiciste por lastima y con respecto a mi no estaré por fortuna mucho tiempo aquí y para tu salvación el niño se va en 3 meses mas y yo unos meses después por que solo nos une un estúpido contrato que no tiene validez para nadie solo para la estúpida practica que debemos llevar a cabo.-la discusión entre los dos era tan fuerte que doña Laura y don Arturo escucharon pero sabían que no debían de meterse ya que este asunto es entre ellos dos nada más y entre tanto grito el niño se despertó al escuchar que el bebe despertó esteban le dijo a victoria-ya vez con tus gritos ya despertaste al niño con esos gritos cualquiera se asusta-victoria recordando lo anterior le dijo a esteban-recuerda que dijiste que es un arrimado entonces el niño es solo mío y si no te agradan mis gritos puedes largarte de aquí si es que hoy no me quieres ver en todo el día-a lo que esteban respondió-si me voy a ir el día de hoy con mi novia clara lo escuchaste ¡mi novia!-victoria a esto respondió-pues lárgate con ella a mi me da igual-a lo que esteban repuso si me voy con ella porque ella es mas mujer que tu-eso fue la "gota que derramo el vaso" la paciencia de victoria llego a su limite así que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba le dijo –pues si ella es mas mujer que yo pues lárgate con ella ahora-esteban tuvo que taparse los oídos para poder salvarse ya que victoria poseía una gran y poderosa potencia pulmonar con la cual se sentía orgullosa, mientras tanto victoria bajo con el bebe a la cocina para prepararle su biberón y que conviviera con sus abuelos paternos porque victoria pensó que sea como sea el niño es su nieto y ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que esteban le dijo a victoria, después de que don Arturo conviviera un rato con el bebe se fue a entrenar, y doña Laura y victoria se quedaron desayunando en la cocina. Fue entonces que con doña Laura victoria pudo llorar, pues su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos-doña Laura solo la consolaba y la abrazaba diciéndole-ya victoria ya paso no le hagas caso a mi hijo se levanto de mal humor yo lo conozco pero lo que no acabo de entender es porque te dijo eso y de una manera tan fea cruel e infame y si cuido al niño por eso fue un tonto por que de verdad le demostró cariño al bebe-victoria se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso de doña Laura que se ruborizo al suponer que ella y don Arturo, escucharon la discusión marital de ellos dos al momento de tranquilizarse un poco con te de tila victoria le comento a doña Laura -quizá esteban tenga razón doña Laura el estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo con ustedes y llegamos el niño y yo- pero doña Laura le hiso ver a victoria que no era cierto eso y no tenia porque menospreciarse ese lugar donde ella estaba por lo pronto seria su hogar y el de el bebe además doña Laura ya le había tomado cariño a victoria así que después de que se calmaron las cosas las dos hermosas mujeres fueron a realizar las compras para la semana y mientras tanto el malhumorado de esteban se encontraba con su novia clara en el centro comiendo un helado y comprando todo lo que a clara se le daba la gana pero a esteban no le importaba porque ella era su todo y le encantaba verla feliz sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en victoria y en la discusión que tuvieron, realmente la había hablado muy fuerte, además de feo y el tan solo pensar que llego a lastimarla emocionalmente, no lo dejo tranquilo toda la tarde además de que ella no tiene la culpa de que ese día "se levanto con el pie izquierdo"(es decir que se levanto de mal humor) pero las palabras que le dijo victoria retumbaban en su cabeza " entonces no me hubieras dicho nada. de que querías cuidarlo si lo hiciste por lastima y con respecto a mi no estaré por fortuna mucho tiempo aquí y para tu salvación el niño se va en 3 meses mas y yo unos meses después por que solo nos une un estúpido contrato que no tiene validez para nadie solo para la estúpida practica que debemos llevar a cabo"- realmente la rego muy fuerte él no quería lastimarla y al bebe lo cuido porque realmente quería hacerlo quería ser papa por un fin de semana por lo menos y al experimentarlo supo lo que es verdaderamente ser padre y lo que es cuidar de un bebe, el tan solo saber que en unos meses más el bebe se separaría de él lo dejaba con un nudo en la garganta, por que sea como sea él es su padre y su corazón le decía "debes pedirles perdón a los dos porque ni con clara te sientes tranquilo mas que con victoria y tu hijo además de que en unos meses mas perderás al bebe y a ella después "-sin embargo esteban no quería escucharlo hasta que hablo con clara para ver si con ella podía sacar de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo de ella fueron reclamos, gritos e insultos por parte de clara, esteban se sintió muy mal y fue entonces cuando pensó que así como el esta, victoria también se siente así. Fue entonces que después de dejar a clara en su casa se fue a la de él. Después tomo valor para buscar a victoria y pedirle perdón tanto a ella como a su hijo y al estarlos buscando doña Laura le dijo. -victoria esta con el bebe durmiéndolo en su habitación-esteban al escuchar esas palabras de su mama respiro tranquilo pues sabía que en ese lugar era donde debe pedirles perdón a los dos seres que más les importa en el universo entero fue entonces que entro en el cuarto del bebe donde se encontraba también victoria y al querer hablar victoria le hiso la seña de "shhh"indicando que el bebe ya estaba dormido entonces esteban de puntillas entro al cuarto del bebe y hablo muy quedito para no despertarlo posteriormente abrazo a victoria por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, victoria se sorprendió de que esteban hiciera eso que saliendo los dos del cuarto del niño le dijo esteban a victoria-yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hoy victoria yo me porte como un tonto y estaba de mal humor-entonces victoria le dijo-si pude notarlo que te levantaste de mal humor pero yo no tengo la culpa o sí?-esteban respondió-no victoria lo sé y me siento culpable por eso que te dije no quería lastimarte pero sé que lo hice dime ¿qué puedo hacer para compensártelo?-victoria lo pensó por un momento y le dijo –no tienes que hacer nada esteban en tus ojos veo que realmente estas arrepentido así que todo quedo en el olvido-esteban se sintió feliz al saber que victoria lo perdono y el estaba mas tranquilo y después se fue a dormir, los días se fueron como agua y el fin de mes llego eso quería decir que victoria debía llenar la fórmula para la evaluación de esteban, victoria sabia que esteban no siempre se porto muy bien con ella pero escucho a su corazón que le decía "todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" así que decidió ponerle que esteban la ayudo con el bebe, fue amable…etc. ya después en la noche esteban toco la puerta del cuarto de victoria, ella fue a abrir y le dijo a esteban-buenas noches esteban ¿Qué se te ofrece?-esteban se puso nervioso pero al final le dijo-solo vengo a recordarte que hoy es fin de mes y tienes que llenar la formula-pero victoria le respondió-si ya lo hice ya la formula esta llena-esteban my curioso le pregunto-¿Qué le pusiste entonces?-victoria solo le dijo solo al final de el proyecto lo sabrás y ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir entiendes-entonces esteban se retiro del cuarto de victoria para que durmiera y lo de fin de mes fue solo un pretexto para poder verla y estar cerca de ella y del niño también en los tres meses que estará con el y con su mama

continuara


	5. adios hijo mio

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron los tres meses y llego el momento de que esteban y victoria regresen a su bebe, entonces ellos fueron donde la maestra les indico. Al llegar a ese lugar los desconectaron es decir les quitaron el brazalete que tenían puesto a esteban y victoria y entregaron al bebe, sin embargo los de el lugar dejaron que se despidieran de el bebe al momento de regresar a la casa de esteban, victoria estaba destrozada aunque ella sabía que el momento tarde o temprano llegaría, le dolió muchísimo el separarse de su pequeño, esteban no lo demostraba pero también se encontraba muy dolido el no quiso hacer eso para darle fuerza y valor a victoria quien en este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca, al verla esteban solo decía en su mente "los dos sabíamos que esto pasaría pero no me gusta verla así hoy me quedare con ella y no saldré con clara" sin embargo al llegar a la casa de esteban clara se encontraba ahí entonces tomo de la mano a esteban delante de victoria como desafiándola diciendo "yo soy más que tu estúpida". Victoria llena de celos (si estaba celosa) se metió a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Mientras tanto esteban se paseo con clara por el centro y ver si se podía distraer para olvidar lo de su hijo pero su mente estaba concentrada en otro lado (más bien en otra persona) y se la paso parte de la tarde con clara pero al llegar a su casa fue a el cuarto de victoria y la encontró llorando, sabía que le costaría tiempo aceptarlo y superarlo pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, al momento de entrar victoria con la voz cortada le dijo-buenas noches esteban-este le respondió-buenas noches victoria solo quería saber ¿Cómo te encuentras?-a lo que victoria respondió-no me encuentro muy bien y tu sabes porque –esteban respondió-si lo sé yo también estoy destrozado sin embargo podemos superarlo juntos estoy dispuesto a enfrentar esto contigo-victoria se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando cada vez mas y ni siquiera esteban se dio cuenta en qué momento abrazo a victoria ni victoria se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a esteban en ese instante así que los dos solos en esa habitación lloraron juntos hasta que se quedaron sin lagrimas, al encontrarse los dos más tranquilos acordaron que ese momento seria secreto de ellos únicamente luego cada quien se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente esteban salió con clara pero volvieron a discutir entonces se fueron enojados cada quien a su casa, al llegar esteban a su hogar pudo percibir un olor muy rico que provenía de la cocina entonces se dirigió a ella y observo a victoria cocinando, después esteban comenzó a mirarla con ternura y se acerco a ella por atrás y la abrazo por la cintura y la beso en la mejilla, victoria sentía estremecerse con la caricia de esteban pero se controlo y le pregunto ahora tu porque me abrazaste de esa manera?- a lo que esteban respondió-solo quiero que te sientas tranquila y que veas que no soy tan malo como crees-victoria solo le dijo-guau me sorprendes sin duda pero me alegra que así sea- después esteban curioso le pregunto-¿pero qué haces de comer que huele tan delicioso?-victoria respondió-preparo pechugas rellenas con espagueti rojo y como tus padres no están y estaba aburrida me puse a cocinar-a esteban se le hiso "agua la boca" al escuchar de victoria lo que estaba cocinando así que le ayudo y para ver la aprobación de esteban victoria corto un pedazo de pechuga de pollo y se lo dio a probar a esteban, pero quería hacerlo a manera de entrenamiento ya que sabía que esteban practicaba artes marciales era como un entrenamiento de reflejos posteriormente esteban la atrapo(la pechuga de pollo) y la estuvo saboreando estaba tan deliciosa que no se la quería acabar pero después como recompensa comió mas pechuga y espagueti que le sirvió victoria. Así los dos par de tortolitos comieron juntos y solos.

Los dos hablaron por primera vez como nunca lo habían hecho bien donde esteban le decía a victoria-sabes mi relación con clara no está bien ella es muy celosa y demasiado posesiva además de caprichosa y mis discusiones con ella son más frecuentes porque quiere que este solo con ella-victoria lo escucho atentamente que se sorprendió de la reacción de esteban cuando le dijo que ya no quería estar siempre con ella así que curiosa le pregunto-¿esteban tu de verdad amas a clara?- esteban respondió- si- pero fue un sí muy débil y cuando esteban le dijo a victoria que presentía que clara a veces lo engañaba con otro victoria se ahogo con el agua al recordar la conversación que escucho en el supermercado después esteban a esta reacción le dio aire y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara cuando dejo de toser victoria esteban le pregunto-¿Qué te paso?- ella no quería decirle la verdad de su novia así que para zafarse le dijo-es que tome agua muy rápido-posteriormente esteban le pregunto a victoria-oye victoria y tu ¿Por qué nunca has tenido novio?-victoria un poco incomoda por esa pregunta se molesto y solo se limito a decirle a esteban-en otro momento lo sabrás esteban ahora no adiós -y victoria se retiro de la cocina dejando solo a esteban. Mientras tanto en la cocina esteban decía en su mente- no me había fijado pero cuando victoria se enoja se ve muy bonita pero creo que me gusta mas cuando se enoja-pero después se regaño a el mismo diciendo-pero que cosas estoy pensando se supone que ella y yo nos odiamos además yo tengo a mi novia y es más bonita que clara-

continuara


	6. gracias por cuidarme amor

sin embargo su corazón sabia que eso era completamente falso en realidad victoria estaba más hermosa que clara solo que no lo reconoció. Mientras tanto victoria fuera de la cocina solo decía para ella misma-porque siempre tiene que ser lo mismo y me tienen que recordar a ese sujeto del que me hiso mucho daño, siempre me preguntan eso y yo lo que hago es evadirlos pues no quiero que la herida que ya logre cerrar vuelva a ser abierta- después doña laura y don Arturo llegaron de su visita y esteban y don Arturo se fueron a entrenar. Mientras las hermosas mujeres ya en la noche preparaban la cena ya que cada uno de sus esposos se encontraba entrenando hablaban muchas cosas, pero ya entrada la noche llegaron esteban y don Arturo muy malheridos ambos por el intenso entrenamiento, cada quien tomo a su hombre para curarlo, entonces mientras doña Laura se encontraba con don Arturo esteban se encontraba en el cuarto de victoria siendo curado por ella misma .esta victoria en su cuarto a esteban le limpio y desinfecto muy bien cada herida de esteban que para que cicatrizaran mas rápido. Ella le aplico un spray en el cuerpo de esteban pero antes de esto victoria le dijo a esteban-mejor muerde este pañuelo porque te va arder-sin embargo esteban se negó a lo que victoria le dijo-que conste que te lo advertí- al momento de aplicárselo a esteban le ardió y dio un grito de dolor a lo que victoria entonces repuso- te lo dije-posteriormente le limpio todas las heridas y al momento de terminar de curarlo esteban le agradeció a victoria diciéndole-gracias victoria tienes unas manos muy suaves y además sabes curar muy bien-victoria se ruborizo al escuchar eso de esteban que solo se limito a decirle-gracias aprendí con mis hermanos ya que también se lastimaban a cada rato y yo los curaba de sus heridas-pero al decir eso victoria comenzó a sangrar de la nariz a lo que esteban dijo-victoria estas sangrando de la nariz-victoria se separo de esteban por un momento para ir por papel al baño de ahí de su cuarto, cuando fue por el papel se recostó en la cama para detener la hemorragia, lo que victoria no sabia era de que esteban la comenzó a mirar de otra manera mas profunda después cuando se le detuvo la hemorragia se levanto de la cama y esteban ya se iva a retirar a su cuarto pero se le rompió la camiseta con una silla fue entonces que esteban dijo-rayos la camiseta se me rompió- a lo que victoria dijo-si quieres yo te la coso esteban por que por ahorita es mi deber-esteban se sentía muy apenado pero después de la carita de chibi que victoria le puso accedió a ello asi que se quito la camiseta y se la entrego a victoria. Victoria al ver el cuerpo musculoso de esteban se ruborizo y en su mente decía-"por dios santo que guapísimo esta"-pero se controlo y le cosió la camiseta a esteban de el mismo color de esta y mientras hacía eso esteban la veía con ternura y para romper el hielo puesto que ninguno de los dos hablaba esteban le pregunto a victoria de nueva cuenta-ya victoria cuando me vas a decir ¿ por qué nunca has tenido novio?- a lo que esta le dijo-ya te lo dije esteban pronto lo sabrás- pero al momento de decir eso se pincho el dedo a lo que esteban le dijo de lejos-¿ te encuentras bien?- victoria dijo-si solo me pinche el dedo pero no me paso nada-cuando victoria termino de cocerle la camiseta a esteban el ya se encontraba en su cuarto que victoria solo se la llevo a él a su habitación pero su corazón le indicaba que algo no estaba bien y en efecto su corazón no se equivoco al momento de entrar en la habitación de esteban en pleno calor y esteban se encontraba cobijado así que corrió a su lado y vio que a pesar de estar cobijado temblaba muchísimo entonces le toco la frente y tenía mucha fiebre así que esta corrió por el termómetro y le tomo la temperatura cuando el termómetro pito se alarmo muchísimo ya que esteban tenía 48 grados de temperatura asi que despacio sin despertarlo fue por un balde de agua fría y paños a la cocina, doña laura se encontraba ahí ya que fue por un poco de agua para beber fue entonces cuando vio a victoria y le pregunto-¿Qué pasa victoria a donde vas con ese balde?- a lo que ella respondió-esteban tiene mucha fiebre asi que me quedare cuidándolo toda la noche claro si usted me da permiso-sin embargo doña Laura le dijo- no tienes que pedirme permiso victoria por lo pronto mi hijo es tu marido y tienes todo el derecho de estar con él-victoria se ruborizo a el comentario de doña Laura que esta solo le dijo-bueno me voy a dormir victoria avísame por favor en la mañana para ver como sigue esteban- a lo que victoria respondió- si doña Laura- después victoria se fue al cuarto de esteban para bajarle la fiebre y estuvo con el toda la noche pero rendida por el sueño se quedo dormida en el buro y en una silla, sin embargo no se separo de esteban en ningún momento(solo para unas cositas claro)después esteban se despertó y la vio dormida a un lado de el esteban sentía tan padre el verla a su lado y su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas y mas y mas fuerte es como si le dijera "ella es tu otra mitad la que has estado esperando es ella y no clara por favor escúchame y díselo de una buena vez es ella no es clara es victoria "sin embargo no entendía nada y después esteban vio que victoria se movía para despertar así que se quedo quieto para que después victoria lo viera y ella decirle-buenos días esteban-a lo que este respondió-buenos días victoria- ella quito el ultimo paño que esteban tenia en la cabeza para tocar su frente y ver como se encontraba al sentir la frente de esteban normal respiro aliviada y le dijo-fiu la fiebre te ha bajado pero como te sientes-esteban respondió-bien victoria ¿pero por que estas aquí?¿acaso me paso algo?- a lo que victoria respondió- la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que si te paso algo tuviste fiebre toda la noche y yo te cuide por que recuerda que por lo pronto es mi deber como sea soy tu esposa- esteban le agradeció a victoria que lo cuidara toda la noche así que después su esposa Lo consintió llevándole un rico desayuno hasta la cama.

continuara


	7. una chica misteriosa

A pasado una semana desde que esteban se enfermo y victoria cuido de el así que estuvo pensando toda la semana en cómo darle las gracias entonces decidió pedirle ayuda y un consejo a su padre mientras estaban entrenando y cuando se detuvieron para descansar un momento le dijo-oye papa-don Arturo preocupado le pregunto-¿Qué pasa hijo? Te e notado algo distraído-a lo que esteban respondió-es que quería preguntarte como le harías tu para darle las gracias a una chica que te cuido toda la noche cuando estuviste enfermo si los dos son muy orgullosos?-a lo que don Arturo respondió-mira hijo si le quieres dar las gracias a victoria escríbele una nota diciéndole, gracias por haberme cuidado toda la noche cuando me enferme y quisiera invitarte a tomar un café o un helado este fin de semana atte … y le pones tu nombre y se la colocas debajo de la puerta de su cuarto- a esteban le pareció muy buena idea pero se ruborizo a saber que su papa sabia quien era esa chica a lo que le dijo-es una buena idea papa pero ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de ella?- don Arturo respondió-solo lo adivine por que tus ojos brillan cuando la mencionas pero ahora vamos a continuar entrenando- esteban contesto -si papa a y muchas gracias-ya en la noche esteban no podía dormir asi que entonces bajando las escaleras pudo observar que su mama se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de te, fue entonces que la acompaño a la mesa mientras el también tomaba algo para poder dormir entonces platicando madre e hijo esteban le hiso la misma pregunta que le planteo a su papa en la tarde a lo que doña Laura respondió- hijo si le quieres dar las gracias a victoria es muy simple déjale un papelito debajo de la puerta de su cuarto y ponle tu nombre además de un toque de tu perfume preferido y que quieres invitarla a tomar un café o un helado el fin de semana- esteban al comentario de doña laura se ruborizo al saber de quién se trataba entonces después doña laura se fue a dormir y mientras tanto esteban escribió la nota y se la dejo a victoria debajo de su puerta y se fue a dormir. Pero al dirigirse a su cuarto esteban vio a una hermosa chica en el balcón mirando las estrellas con el cabello suelto, su fina y delgada cabellera parecía moverse y jugar con el viento, lo que esteban no sabía era de que esa hermosa chica misteriosa era nada más y nada menos que victoria sin embargo después de mirarla un rato se fue a su cuarto a dormir pero se la paso toda la noche pensando en esa "chica misteriosa" al dia siguiente victoria se levanto muy temprano en la mañana y se peino como de costumbre es decir el cabello agarrado y al abrir la puerta encontró la nota de esteban que decía "_gracias por haberme cuidado toda la noche cuando me enferme y quisiera invitarte a tomar un café o un helado este fin de semana atte. esteban posdata si aceptaste deja tu respuesta debajo de mi puerta_"victoria desde luego acepto encantada y le dejo la respuesta a esteban debajo de su puerta 

_posteriormente _bajo a desayunar y se encontro con esteban

continuara


	8. el dolor de un pasado

En el transcurso de ese día victoria se encontraba cocinando ya que doña Laura y don Arturo habían salido a visitar a un amigo y esteban había salido con clara y cuando regreso esteban solo se encontró a victoria, ella estuvo recapacitando mucho sobre decirle lo de por qué nunca había tenido novio a esteban aunque eso signifique volver a abrir la herida en su corazón que había sanado ya, sin embargo su corazón le decía que confiara en el en esteban que sea lo que a ella le paso esteban no la rechazara pues es bueno y de gran sentimiento. esteban llego solo se encontró con victoria quien le saludo con una gran sonrisa a esteban le gusto ese recibimiento que se acerco a ella diciéndole-hola victoria buenas tardes-a lo que victoria respondió-hola esteban buenas tardes tus padres no están fueron a visitar a un amigo-después para romper un poco el silencio esteban le pregunto ruborizado a victoria-¿pudiste leer la nota debajo de tu puerta?-victoria respondió-si esteban si la leí y mi respuesta es si te acepto la invitación a comer un helado este fin de semana-esteban más contento que nada le dijo-gracias victoria te parece bien a el mediodía-a victoria le pareció agradable esa idea que le dijo- está bien no hay problema-después le dijo-creo que llego la hora de que sepas el motivo por el cual no he tenido novio-esteban esperaba con ansias esa historia de victoria que le invito a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones entonces victoria respiro profundo y comenzó a decirle a esteban-hace dos o tres años más o menos antes de conocerte a ti yo conocí a un chico que aun el desgraciado está en la escuela cuyo nombre es Ernesto digamos que fue mi novio sin imaginarme que yo solo fui una estúpida apuesta para él y sus amigos-esteban se quedo con el ojo cuadrado al escuchar eso de victoria que curioso le pregunto-¿pero por qué dices que fuiste una apuesta victoria?-victoria con la voz cortada le dijo-porque después de unos días yo escuche a sus amigos y a el mismo diciendo-si logras ser un mes novio de la "bruja "terminando puedes conquistar a la chica a la que tu amas en realidad pero a victoria primero tienes que conquistarla y enamorarla y después tienes que romperle el corazón antes de que termine el mes y decirle sus verdades en su cara para que sepa lo horrenda que es además de que su forma de ser es detestable-en ese instante a victoria le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar todo eso que esteban al mirarla dijo-si gustas puedes parar victoria no tenía idea del dolor que te causaba este recuerdo-sin embargo victoria le dijo-no esteban puedo continuar con esto quizá es la forma más eficaz de cerrar esta herida para siempre-así que victoria continuo diciéndole-después de eso así paso en la primera semana del mes me conquisto y me enamoro diciéndome que yo era su mundo y su universo que era su todo…etc. y tres semanas antes de que el mes terminara fue cuando comenzó el infierno me despreciaba y aborrecía yo me le quería acercar pero me rechazaba y cuando termino el mes fue cuando me dijo-yo la verdad estuve contigo por una apuesta que hice con mis amigos y como el plazo se a cumplido pues ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo algo que nunca sentí por ti te aborrezco y el tan solo hecho de estar cerca de ti me da vomito-yo le pregunte-¿entonces por qué me dijiste cosas bonitas al principio?- el me respondió-porque sabía que por lo sentimental que eres tu caíste fácil yo amo a otra que está más guapa que tu y no es tan sentimental-después de lo que me dijo sentí mucha rabia que le di una buena cachetada y le dije-eres un maldito sínico desgraciado que solo juega con los sentimientos de los demás ojala que alguien te dé en tu orgullo de macho que tienes y sepas valorar a las personas que realmente te aman-, después de eso que paso yo caí en una depresión muy profunda que no quería ni salir con mis amigas ni con mi familia y cada vez que me encontraba en la escuela cada vez que me topaba con ese tipo me daban ganas de romperle la cara pero con el tiempo ese amor que yo sentía por el se fue convirtiendo en odio y en desprecio cada vez que lo veía después de eso estuve internada por que baje mucho de peso pero al recuperarme un poco me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que alguien más jugara conmigo otra vez es por esa razón que soy tan orgullosa pues no quiero que me lastimen de nueva cuenta-esteban solo pensaba para si mismo-"ahora entiendo porque victoria es así tan fría y orgullosa debió de haber sufrido mucho pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón por eso quiero protegerla pero aun no entiendo porque prefiero estar con ella que con clara"- esteban después al verla llorar la abrazo y le dijo-fue muy fuerte lo que te paso victoria pero puedo ayudarte a sanar definitivamente esa herida te demostrare que puedes confiar en mí-victoria se sorprendió mucho de que esteban no la juzgara por lo que le paso que al estar en los brazos de esteban se sintió segura y protegida como una niña chiquita aunque ruborizada al estar con el de esa forma su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y emocionado al igual que el de esteban.

continuara


	9. nuestra primera cita

después de eso victoria se quedo abrazada a esteban y el solo la consolaba diciéndole-ese Ernesto es un desgraciado sinvergüenza no me explico cómo pudo haberte hecho eso-a lo que victoria respondió- si esteban tienes razón es un patético sinvergüenza pero ojala que esa chica a la que el ama le dé en su orgullo de macho y sienta lo que yo sentí-después esteban le pregunto-¿quién de la escuela sabe esto victoria?-ella respondió –el único que sabe esto es Luis y te confieso algo-esteban dijo- si dime victoria-a lo que ella respondió –cuando Luis me decía que te conociera mejor yo le decía que no por lo mismo que me paso con este sujeto pero ahora que te conozco mejor e descubierto que no se equivoco eres una buena persona y además de buen corazón-a lo que esteban ruborizado le dijo-gracias victoria tu también eres una buena persona y no me arrepiento de darme esta oportunidad de conocerte mejor-victoria se ruborizo aun mas y le dijo a esteban-o gracias esteban pero ya no sigas me chiveas-después llegaron don Arturo y doña Laura y al llegar el fin de semana victoria y esteban hicieron sus cosas muy rápido así que entonces doña Laura le pregunto a victoria porque quería ir tan temprano a realizar las compras para la semana, entonces victoria respondió ruborizada-es que esteban y yo vamos a salir hoy al mediodía a comer un helado-entonces doña Laura le dijo-iiiiii van a tener una cita mi hijo y tu iiii-a lo que victoria le dijo-ya doña Laura me chivea-pero después le dijo-descuida será nuestro secreto yo te ayudo a arreglarte iiiii- victoria ruborizada acepto la ayuda de doña Laura así que realizaron las compras muy rápido. Mientras tanto en la casa de esteban don Arturo y esteban se encontraban entrenando y cuando se detuvieron a descansar esteban le dijo a don Arturo-papa hoy entrenare solamente hasta las 11:00 am- a lo que don Arturo pregunto curioso-¿Por qué hijo sucede algo?- esteban respondió ruborizado- es que victoria y yo iremos a comer un helado hoy al mediodía-don Arturo a esto le dijo-eeeee vas a tener una cita con victoria iiiiii-a lo que esteban mas ruborizado que nada le dijo-si papa es con ella pero ya no sigas con eso me chiveas-a las 11 en punto esteban dejo de entrenar y victoria termino las compras con doña así que los dos se metieron a bañar y se arreglaron esteban ya esperaba a victoria abajo esteban se encontraba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa muy varonil con el cual se podía notar su perfecta musculatura además que tenía un perfume que a victoria le encantaba y que reconoció pues es el que se llevo a la escuela en una ocasión. Mientras tanto victoria en la cima de las escaleras tosió para que esteban se diera cuenta de que ya estaba lista, al voltear a verla esteban se quedo embobado victoria estaba muy hermosa con un maquillaje un poco ligero el cabello suelto y un vestido muy hermoso además de unas zapatillas ligeras y un perfume preferido para ella que a esteban tampoco le desagradaba del todo, esa fragancia le fascina y lo volvía loco al bajar victoria las escaleras esteban le ofreció su brazo y se fueron juntos a su cita no sin antes ser ruborizados por doña Laura y don Arturo al llegar a la heladería cada quien pidió su helado y el sabor es vainilla , cuando se sentaron en las mesa de la heladería esteban comenzó a decirle-esta invitación es para darte las gracias por haberme cuidado el otro día que estuve enfermo victoria no sabía cómo agradecerte y esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió-victoria ruborizada le dijo a esteban-no tenias que hacerlo esteban como te dije sea como sea soy tu esposa y por lo pronto es mi deber además lo hice con mucho gusto-después de un rato de silencio esteban le dijo a victoria-quisiera que fuéramos amigos claro si tu estás de acuerdo- a lo que victoria respondió-claro que si esteban-y para sellar ese lazo de "amistad" se dieron las manos y ya después en la noche regresaron a casa de esteban. El muy caballeroso acompaño a victoria a su habitación y le dijo-gracias por aceptarme esta invitación a salir fue algo que no olvidare- después le tomo una de las manos y se la beso (que romántico de los que ya no hay) victoria ruborizada le dijo-gracias me alagas ahora si me disculpas quisiera descansar-al momento esteban le dijo-o si claro entonces hasta mañana victoria-ella respondió-hasta mañana esteban- esteban se alejo a su habitación y ella también por un momento pero después salió de improviso al balcón como cada noche lo hacía y mirando desde lejos también se encontraba esteban para ver a esa "chica misteriosa "el cual ya sabemos quien que mirando las estrellas decía con una voz apenas detectable-por favor dame fuerza para no volver a caer y que me lastimen otra vez mi corazón no lo soportaría-después victoria se fue a dormir al igual que esteban que aun no descubría de quien se trataba la chica misteriosa 

continuara


	10. la verdad entre sueños

A pasado 1 mes desde que esteban y victoria regresaron a su bebe y era el tiempo de ir a la casa de victoria a comer ya que así lo decía el contrato y al salir de la casa de esteban, quien en ese momento se encontraba ahí era clara que muy autoritaria le dijo a esteban-¿me puedes explicar que haces con esta tipa esteban? Tu deber es estar conmigo y no con ella así que ahora mismo te vienes conmigo y dejas a esta zorra-esteban no podía creer lo que escuchaba de clara pero no permitiría que clara ofendiera a su victoria ya que sabía lo agresiva y violenta que es clara así que para protegerla le dijo-clara recuerda que te dije que este fin de semana no saldría contigo pues IVA a ir con victoria a su casa y tu estuviste de acuerdo-esteban le dijo eso para ver si clara se calmaba sin embargo solo escucho-no me interesa porque ya me arrepentí ahora mismo te vienes con migo y dejas a esta mosca muerta-victoria estaba furiosa no permitiría que clara la ofendiera de esa manera así que se enfrento a clara y le dijo-mi clara en primer lugar "esta" tiene su nombre y me llamo victoria. En segundo lugar no tienes por qué hablarle así a esteban y en tercer lugar si esteban y yo estamos saliendo juntos es por el contrato que debemos cumplir pronto estará libre de mi y ya no tendrás que soportarme y más bien creo que la zorra es otra-esteban se quedo impactado de lo que escucho de victoria que le pregunto a victoria-¿Qué estás diciendo victoria?-sin embargo victoria le dijo-mira esteban yo no debo decirte eso quien debe decirte la verdad es clara-clara se puso blanca pues sabía que victoria había descubierto la verdad acerca de la relación secreta que lleva con adrian y que solo está con esteban por el dinero pero para librarse le dijo a esteban-no le hagas caso mi amor nos tiene envidia por que es una monja mojigata que no es nada de interesante asi que vámonos amor de mi alma-esteban fue jalado de la mano por clara y victoria se quedo sola y furiosa sin embargo esteban por impulso de su corazón vio a victoria y le dijo a clara-amor lo siento hoy no puedo salir contigo mejor nos vemos mañana adiós-clara se sentía furiosa y en mente solo decía –como puede ser posible que me cambie a mi que soy su novia por esa hija de p…. pero me las pagara muy caro- ya en el carro ni esteban ni victoria hablaban sin embargo esteban pensaba para si mismo-"no me gusto que clara le dijera esas cosas a victoria es verdad que clara es muy celosa pero esta vez se paso de la raya y ofendió terriblemente a victoria me siento avergonzado por eso así que en nombre de clara le pediré a victoria una disculpa"- fue entonces que esteban le dijo a victoria-oye victoria quisiera pedirte una disculpa a nombre de clara victoria la verdad se porto muy grosera contigo y me siento mal por eso-pero victoria iba distraída pensando si había hecho bien al decirle a clara la verdad en su cara y de lo zorra que es al engañar a esteban con adrian pero cuando sintió el dedo de esteban le dijo-o esteban perdón decías algo-después esteban dijo-si que quería pedirte una disculpa en nombre de clara por lo que te hiso me siento avergonzado-victoria muy tierna le dijo –descuida esteban me imagino que clara se sintió así al vernos juntos a ti y a mi así que por mí no hay problema después esteban se sintió más tranquilo luego llegaron a la casa de victoria y esta le presento a su familia a esteban y posteriormente comieron ya en la noche de regreso a la casa de esteban victoria le pregunto-¿Qué te pareció mi familia esteban?-el respondió-son agradables me la lleve muy bien con tu papa y tus hermanos mientras tu hablabas con tu mama y tu hermana y a ti victoria ¿que te parece mi familia? A lo que victoria respondió-son simpáticos con tu mama me la llevo muy bien con tu papa casi no hablo por que tu y el se la pasan entrenando pero también es buena persona aunque claro igual que tu tiene su orgullo-posteriormente esteban dijo-bueno es verdad mi papa es sumamente orgulloso al igual que todos lo tenemos- luego la miro y la vio con ternura pero victoria se sentía un poco extraña y en la plática le dijo-esteban ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-esteban curioso dijo-si victoria dime que ocurre-victoria tomo aire y le dijo digamos que de alguna forma tu descubres que clara te engaña con otro tu que harias?-esteban confundido por la pregunta solo le dijo muy frio-no lo se victoria no se que es lo que haría si descubro que clara me engaña con otro-victoria noto la reacción de esteban y decidió no volver a molestarlo con otra pregunta pero para ella misma se decía-"tengo que decirle la verdad a esteban el no puede seguir con esta mentira su corazón no debe sufrir mas por una chica que no vale la pena"y esteban en el silencio del carro decía para si en su mente-"desde luego que ya se que es lo que haría la dejaría a clara por victoria por que ya no puedo negarlo amo a victoria la amo incluso mas que a clara ya que victoria me conquisto y a curado muchas heridas que clara me dejo pero no puedo decirle a victoria que la amo por que tal vez me rechace por lo que le ha pasado y por lo grosero que me e portado con ella"-en el transcurso a la casa de esteban hubo silencio entre los dos cada quien con sus propios pensamientos y al llegar a la casa cada uno se fue por su lado sin embargo estando en su habitación ninguno podía conciliar el sueño pero salió primero esteban y luego victoria ambos tortolos salieron al jardín central en donde se encontraba un hermoso kiosko que es como si estuviera apropósito en ese lugar, fue asi que mirando la luna y las estrellas esteban se dio valor a el mismo acerca de decirle la verdad a victoria sobre su amor pero en ese momento victoria lo saco de su pensamiento y le dijo-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí esteban?-este respondió-parece que lo mismo que tu victoria tampoco podía dormir-victoria se quedo sorprendida ya que es como si le hubiese leído la mente pero tenia que admitirlo no le desagradaba la idea de verlo antes de dormir, despues esteban muy amablemente le ofreció su mano y le dijo-ven vamos a sentarnos en la banca del kiosko-victoria al principio victoria dudo pero despues acepto gustosa y fue con esteban victoria sabia que al estar junto a esteban se sentía muy nerviosa pero esa noche se sintió tranquila y protegida a su lado, en cuanto a esteban se sentía muy bien por que le agradaba tenerla entre sus brazos ya que parecía tan indefensa como una niña pequeña y asi le encantaba mas y para romper el silencio le pregunto a victoria-¿Por qué no podias dormir victoria?- ella repondio-por la discusión que tuve con clara en la mañana esteban y tu por que no podias dormir?-el repondio-por la pregunta que me hiciste hace un momento en el carro victoria pero si lo que dijiste fuera cierto si se que es lo que haría, yo dejaría a clara por otra chica que me a conquistado con su sonrisa y su forma de ser ya que es muy diferente a clara-esteban obviamente hablaba de victoria pero ella no tenia ni la mas remota idea, un buen rato después de silencio y de estar ellos solos victoria comenzó a sentirse mal pues la presión bajo y se comenzó a marear ella intentaba mantenerse fuerte pero su cuerpo ya no pudo mas que se desmayo. Al darse cuenta de que victoria se desmayaba esteban la alcanzo a sujetar entre sus brazos y al tenerla tan indefensa dijo con una voz apenas detectable-eres tan hermosa que quisiera que fueras solamente mia y asi no tengo miedo de decir que te amo y eres tu esa chica por la que dejaría a clara- sin embargo al besar la frente de victoria la sintió muy caliente decidió llevarla su cuarto la recostó en la cama y se alejo pero su corazón le decía "quedate con ella te necesita ahora"esteban obedeció a su corazón y cobijo a victoria pero estaba temblando entonces recordó que su mama le enseño a tomar la temperatura con el termómetro asi que se la tomo y se espanto ya que victoria tenia temperatura asi que esteban rápidamente fue por agua fría y compresas para bajarle la temperatura sin embargo entre sueños y delirios victoria decía-esteban clara no te quiere solo esta contigo por tu dinero y te engaña con otro tipo-al regresar esteban a la habitación de victoria esta se quedo dormida y esteban se quedo toda la noche con ella.

continuara


	11. celos

Al dia siguiente victoria se recupero y despertó muy temprano en la mañana al sentir el sedoso cabello de esteban lo despertó con su tierna mano mientras tanto esteban al sentir la mano de victoria respondió de su hermoso sueño y vio al amor de su vida ya un poco mejor así que le dijo-buenos días victoria-ella respondió-buenos días esteban pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí acaso paso algo?-esteban respondió a su amor-lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche te desmayaste en mis brazos pues estábamos los dos en el kiosco del jardín y cuando te traje a tu habitación comenzaste a temblar y tuviste fiebre muy alta toda la noche y asi como tu me cuidaste ahora yo te cuide a ti-y al quitarle el pañuelo de la frente a victoria y tocarla esteban respiro aliviado por que la fiebre desapareció victoria le dijo-gracias esteban te lo agradezco mucho-posteriormente esteban le subió el desayuno a victoria el cual consintió en hot cakes con miel de maple y jugo de naranja y al sentirse mejor victoria se levanto para ir al supermercado con doña Laura sin embargo ella no sospechaba de que ese día casi perdía a su verdadero amor por que lo que paso es que Gerardo el amante de clara estaba en el supermercado en busca de una nueva víctima y victoria era perfecta sin embargo victoria ya sospechaba de sus malas intenciones y decidió darle una lección asi que le siguió el juego y mientas tanto Gerardo actuó muy bien diciendo-disculpe es que no la vi fue un accidente y todas tus cosas cayeron-a lo que victoria le dijo a Gerardo-no descuide como dijo fue un accidente joven-pero el dijo-llamame Gerardo me llamo Gerardo cual es tu nombre belleza?-victoria con algo de duda respondió-mi nombre es victoria es un gusto conocerte Gerardo y gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas y ahora si me disculpas me están esperando-victoria se dio la vuelta pero se sentía muy intranquila con la presencia de Gerardo ya que tenia un presentimiento de que la amabilidad de el no era nada buena, sin embargo Gerardo estaba decidido a conquistar a su nueva victima y la acompaño hasta la casa de esteban a ella y a doña laura. Al llegar a casa de esteban el y don Arturo se encontraban entrenando pero al salir esteban un momento vio a Gerardo acompañando a la puerta a victoria esteban se sentía muy celoso pues no quería perder a su "mejor amiga"y decía por dentro "por que Gerardo esta con victoria y no yo ella es mi victoria y no permitiré que me la quiten" esa noche esteban no resistió los celos que le quemaban por dentro y fue a la habitación de victoria a reclamarle y cuando toco la puerta de su cuarto victoria le respondió-adelante-al pasar esteban comenzó la discusión pues le dijo-¿me puedes explicar que hacías con ese tipo que te acompaño?-victoria sorprendida le dijo-pues el solo me acompaño a tu mama y a mi aquí a la casa y además su nombre es Gerardo y nos acompaño por que en el súper el choco conmigo y mis cosas cayeron pero me ayudo a juntarlas digo eso que tiene de malo-sin embargo victoria en su interior decía "esteban por favor sálvame que me quieren hacer daño"-pero en lugar de eso se puso a discutir con el con quien podía ser su salvador de Gerardo, esteban por su parte se escucho muy autoritario diciéndole-no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver me entendiste-pero por dentro decía su alma-"por que no se lo dices de una buena vez que la amas y no quieres perderla que quieres ser más que su amigo "victoria ya mas furiosa le contesto-tú no eres nadie para decirme o no lo que puedo hacer-y esteban le dijo-te equivocas porque por el momento soy tu esposo y de esa forma tu me faltas al respeto-pero victoria contraataco diciéndole-pues tu me faltas mas el respeto a mi porque si por ahora soy tu esposa y sin embargo sales con otra-la discusión duro hasta muy tarde y cansados los dos victoria le dijo-mira sabes que ya no estoy de humor para discutir estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir-esteban comento-esta bien pero esto no termina aquí-pero victoria solo le dijo-como quieras adiós-sin embargo al cerrar la puerta victoria se puso a llorar al igual que esteban ya que estaban los dos viviendo cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos victoria solo decía para ella misma-"por que me tratas de esa manera que no vez que mi alma sufre por que te necesita"-mientras tanto esteban en su cuarto no podía dormir y salió a entrenar y ver si un poco de aire le ayudaba aun tenía mucho coraje por la discusión y con victoria su mente decía-maldición como se atreve a insultarme de esa manera quien se cree que es esa mujer-y victoria tampoco podía dormir asi que bajo a la cocina por un poco de té caliente y al igual que esteban su mente decía-quien se cree este tipo para hablarme de esa forma el no es nadie para gritarme de esa manera-pero después esteban se dijo para si mismo-victoria tiene razón yo le falte al respeto a ella primero porque es mi esposa y salgo con clara además de que no quiero vivir sin ella sin mi victoria ya que ella es "mi mejor amiga"-y en la cocina victoria decía-esteban tiene razón por lo pronto sea como sea él es mi esposo y al dejar que Gerardo me acompañara le falte al respeto y no sé porque pero no quiero perderlo no se si yo sienta algo por el en verdad o es solo el deseo de mi corazón de sentirme querida por alguien-después cada quien se fue a dormir al día siguiente esteban se levanto muy temprano por que ya mas o menos sabia la hora en que doña Laura y victoria se retiraban al realizar el súper y en la entrada de la casa se encontró esteban a victoria y doña Laura y las saludo diciéndoles-buenos días mama-doña Laura dijo-hola hijo buenos días-después dirigiéndose a victoria le dijo-¿cómo amaneciste victoria? buenos días-victoria le dijo-muy bien esteban gracias igual buenos días-doña Laura conocía a esteban y sabia que cuando decía eso significaba que algo quería pero para darles un empujoncito y para que hablaran ellos dos a solas doña Laura le dijo una mentira a victoria diciéndole-victoria espérame aquí se me olvido una lista de cosas que voy a comprar-victoria solo dijo-está bien doña laura-y ya los dos tortolos solitos esteban le dijo a victoria-victoria necesito hablar contigo-victoria solo le respondió-está bien mientras espero a tu mama nos podemos sentar en la banca-los dos par de tortolos se fueron a sentar mientras que doña laura y don Arturo desde adentro los observaban y mientras tanto los dos tortolos en la banca estaban hablando esteban decía-yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por el dia de ayer victoria me comporte como un tonto empedernido y posesivo y tienes razón yo te falte primero el respeto a ti pues eres mi esposa y salgo con otra que ya no se aun la quiero-victoria al momento dijo-no esteban yo te pido perdón a ti me comporte como una niña caprichosa que solamente quería tener la razón y yo también te falte al respeto al dejar que Gerardo me acompañara a tu mama y a mi pues no quiero perderte pues eres mi amigo y perder tu amistad por una bobería de esta no quiero-esteban a el comentario de victoria comento-yo tampoco quiero perderte victoria y menos ahora que eres mi gran amiga esteban poniéndole cara de niño regañado y con pucheros como un niño le dijo-me perdonas victoria L?-victoria no pudo resistir y le dijo-si esteban te perdono y tu a mi L?esteban tampoco pudo resistirse y le dijo-claro que si victoria-despues de un rato doña laura salió y llego clara por esteban para irse con el y delante de victoria lo tomo de la mano retándola pero victoria en ese momento se separo de esteban pues doña laura le dijo que se fueran ya que tenían muchas cosas que comprar, asi que se separaron los dos tortolos por un momento y cada quien se fue por su lado en el centro esteban se encontraba con clara en una tienda de vestidos de noche y solo por capricho clara le dijo a esteban que le comprara un vestido blanco largo y muy sencillo sin embargo a clara le gustaban las cosas caras y llamativas, esteban accedió a comprárselo y al verla con ese vestido le dijo que se veía muy hermosa sin embargo su mente visualizo con ese vestido a otra persona y se trata nada mas y nada menos que de victoria su amor verdadero pero despues volvió a la realidad y clara se encontraba con el vestido sin embargo clara despues dijo a esteban-no me gusta es demasiado sencillo y no tiene nada de detalles-esteban en su mente decía-entonces para que fregadas madres quiere que se lo compre-al salir de la tienda la acompaño a su casa por que tenia un asunto "importante" que hacer(si era irse a revolcar con Gerardo por que según ella esteban aun no a caído)y mientras tanto esteban se retiro a su casa y al ir de regreso a ella se encontró a Ricardo con el cual comenzó a platicar y le dijo –ricardo no se lo que siento por clara-a lo que ricardo curioso le pregunto-por que dices eso esteban?-esteban le dijo-mira es que ya no me gusta estar con clara por que siempre estamos peleando aunque la quiero ya no es lo mismo desde que victoria esta viviendo conmigo-ricardo entonces dijo-amigo parece que estas en un aprieto amoroso pero solo escucha a tu corazón y sabras a quien realmente amas-esteban sorprendido le pregunto a Ricardo-¿Qué quieres decir Ricardo?-este respondió a su pregunta diciendo-me refiero a que tu amas a una de las dos y a clara ya no pero a victoria si ya que al mencionar su nombre te brillaron los ojos y en todo momento piensas en ella estando con clara ¿o me equivoco?-esteban se quedo de a cuadros pues Ricardo adivino su pensamiento y le dijo-tienes razón Ricardo creo que amo a victoria y se lo demostrare sea como sea-despues de un rato Ricardo se alejo y esteban se dirigió a la tienda de vestidos en donde estaba con clara y le compro el vestido que clara se había puesto a victoria pues se dijo a el mismo-te demostrare todo lo que siento por ti mi pequeña-fue a su casa y dejo el vestido en el cuarto de victoria, posteriormente se salió a entrenar

continuara


	12. solo en mi sueños

Mientras tanto victoria observo que doña Laura compraba muchas cosas para una fiesta asi que curiosa le pregunto-¿disculpe doña laura pero si no me equivoco esas son cosas para una fiesta correcto?-doña laura respondió-si victoria es que en unos días mas es el cumpleaños de esteban y Arturo yo le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa pero el no lo sabe y queremos que asi sea entonces en ese momento victoria le dijo a doña laura –yo también puedo ayudarla doña laura será una gran sorpresa para esteban además yo soy muy difícil para que me hagan hablar-doña laura feliz acepto la ayuda de victoria para la fiesta de cumpleaños de esteban asi que al comprar las cosas regresaron a casa con bolsas negras(donde tenían platos vasos cucharas desechables etc)y asegurándose de que esteban no viera nada don Arturo les dio la señal para esconder las cosas al hacerlo despues doña laura le dijo a victoria –sera una gran sorpresa victoria-ella comento-si doña laura esteban no se lo esperara-despues en la noche victoria fue a su cuarto luego de acomodar y esconder todo y al entrar en su cuarto pudo ver en la cama un hermoso vestido blanco largo y sencillo al levantarlo lo miro y le encanto pero se preguntaba-¿Quién me lo pudo haber dejado?-en eso esteban apareció detrás de ella y le dijo-te lo compre yo victoria te gusta?-victoria al instante dijo-esteban me asustas pero si esta hermoso y me encanta pero ¿Por qué me lo compraste?-a lo que esteban respondió-que no puedo consentir a mi dulce esposa-con ese comentario victoria se ruborizo, a esteban le encantaba que se ruborizara pues según el se veía mas hermosa y victoria trataba de ocultar su sonrojo agachando la cabeza, pero despues para disimularlo le dijo a esteban gracias esteban esta hermoso sin embargo me hisciste sonrojarme- a lo que esteban respondió ya lo se pero me gustas mas asi-victoria no lo podía creer y le pregunto-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste esteban?-el queriéndose safar le dijo a victoria-no nada me voy buenas noches adiós-y cerro la puerta para irse a dormir a su cuarto, mientras tanto victoria se probo el vestido y le quedo perfecto despues se lo quito y se acosto a dormir,cada uno de los dos enamorados se encuentra dormido cada quien en su cuarto sin embargo esa noche seria algo que solo ellos sabran y lo que paso fue que cada uno se encontró en su sueños(es decir esteban soño con victoria y ella con esteban)al encontrarse aun en sueños esteban observo que victoria llevaba puesto el vestido que le compro tenia el cabello suelto y pintadita,y esteban también estaba muy guapo con un traje blanco que lo hacia lucir su musculatura figura al encontrarse se saludaron y esteban le dijo a victoria-hoy te vez muy guapa victoria-victoria se sonrojo y al recuperar su color le dijo a esteban –gracias esteban tu también te vez muy guapo con ese traje y ese perfume que te pusiste me fascina y huele muy rico-despues los dos tortolitos se sentaron en una banca a seguir platicando de tantas cosas,victoria se sentía como una niña chiquita acurrucada en los brazos de esteban, mientras que esteban solo se decía para el mismo-"o dios santo es tan hermosa y la amo y ahora que la tengo asi no quiero perder la oportunidad para decirselo"-despues se volteo a ver a su pequeña(asi le dice de cariño)victoria también volteo a verlo y despues de un momento de verse ambos a los ojos sus labios se juntaron en un beso primero suave y gentil y despues se fue volviendo mas apasionado y feroz era mas necesitado, despues ese simple lugar se fue convirtiendo en la habitación de esteban donde los dos no les importaba nada solo disfrutar el momento asi que despues los labios de esteban abandonaron los de victoria para buscar su cuello y poder aspirar ese perfume que le encantaba comenzó a besarlo y victoria disfrutaba tanto ese momento que no quería que se detuviera, esteban poco despues volvió a buscar los labios de victoria la necesitaba mucho y ahora victoria poco a poco fue despojando de la ropa a esteban e igual lo beso, el solo se dejo llevar, esteban en momento desabrocho el vestido que victoria llevaba puesto para tenerla completamente para el al caer el vestido se dejo ver la figura de victoria y esteban se encontraba muy embobado con su cuerpo al igual que victoria con el cuerpo musculoso de esteban poco momento despues los dos buscaron una posición mas cómoda e hicieron el amor y esteban al oído le decía a victoria –te amo victoria siempre te e amado-a lo que victoria respondió-y yo a ti esteban te amo me has curado de esa herida que el otro imbécil dejo-victoria dijo esto con la voz entrecortada y agitada por su respiración, pero nada le importaba ya que se encontraba con su verdadero amor ,esteban por su parte estaba feliz ya que escucho de su boca las palabras mas dulces de su victoria ambos llegaron al orgasmo donde victoria estaba disfrutando tanto que agitada decía –aaaa siii hmmm o esteban no pares y esteban decía lo mismo terminaron los dos agotados y abrazados sin embargo al despertarse se dieron cuenta de que era solo un sueño pero al dia siguiente esteban miraba de otra forma a victoria y la trataba con mas respeto pues su corazón le decía-"esteban aprovéchala el tiempo que la tienes por que en unos meses mas el contrato se termina" y asi lo hiso y solo en secreto decia lo que sentia por ella 

continuara


End file.
